It is known, in the technical sector relating to electrical connection devices such as terminal strips, connection boxes and the like, to use terminal blocks designed to be mounted on corresponding supports, such as DIN rails, and to provide access, in a top and bottom position, to the means for retaining the electrical connection wires which form the electric circuit and also provide an indication, on the front, of the connection function.
Although performing their function, these terminal blocks are however designed to provide an electrical connection between the opposite connections of the circuit by means of continuity jumpers which are situated inside the terminal block and nevertheless require internal screw-type or resilient spring means for retaining the connection wire.
Examples of such applications are the relay-holder containers or printed circuit containers which allow control of a greater number of circuits with smaller overall dimensions and easier implementation.
DE 297 13 960 U1 and DE 20 2009 002 498 U1 illustrate examples of containers for electric/electronic circuits according to the preamble of Claim 1. None of the containers according to the prior art is designed to provide a safe and reversible electrical connection, by means of external continuity jumpers, to further selected containers of an array of adjacent containers, in order to form multiple electrical connections.